Santa Lucia
by Sigma4365
Summary: Gerita, human AU, set during WW2. Feliciano and Ludwig meet during a air raid on Berlin. Feliciano and Lovino are unable to return to Rome, so they stay with Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich. Not a very good summery but please read. Warning: human names are used, the rating may very, and there will be angst in some of the later chapters. I'll try to update as often as I can.


Hello fans! I know it's been a really long time since I uploaded anything, so sorry about that. Anyway this is a new story I'm working on called Santa Lucia, it takes place during WW2 as a human AU. It's going to be about 10 to 15 chapters long. I apologize for any typos; I hope you like it! - Sigma

It was a cold night in the winter, in Berlin, in 1942, when the bombing happened. It wasn't like it was the first bombing, it wasn't anything new. But on this particular evening Ludwig Beilschmidt saw something he hadn't seen in a long time, and that was hope.

Lud POV:

"Scheiße!" I heard the sirens blare across Berlin. I was patrolling my assigned position, I'm a soldier of the German army.

"Scheiße!" I swore again. I was too far away from the base or my house to make it back before the bombing began, so the only option left was to go to one of the bomb shelters. Like the rest of the people in the town I started running for the shelter.

Feli POV:

"Lovino! Where are you?!" I had gotten caught up in the crowd and lost my brother. I wasn't even supposed to be here, the train my brother and I were supposed to take back to Rome today had been delayed and we were stuck in Berlin for at least the next few days.

"Lovino!" I tried to fight the crowd searching for him, and I accidently ran into someone, knocking me to the ground.

"oh, mi dispiace!" I apologized and looked up, I had never seen someone who looked like that before. He was a German soldier; he had light blonde hair and ice blue eyes; he looked strong and a bit intimidating.

"What are you doing, the planes are almost here!" he yelled, ok more intimidating than I thought.

"I'm sorry! I lost my brother in the crowd, and I was trying to find him!"

"There's not enough time, we need to hurry!" he grabbed my hand and we started running towards the shelter. I struggled to keep up with him, but I followed him as quickly as I could.

"What about my brother?!"

"I'm sure he's already waiting for you at the bomb shelter, now run!"

Lud POV:

'What is with this guy?' I thought to myself. 'Seriously, I know he wants to find his brother, but fighting against a crowd of panicked people minutes before an air raid? He's either stupid or insane; nein, wait, he's just Italian' I decided.

"Alright, we're here" I lead him inside and held his hand for a moment longer before I realized what I was doing and quickly let go, blushing lightly.

Feli POV:

I look around for a few moments, over the sea of people before spotting my brother.

"Lovino! Oh Lovino, I was so worried!" I cried as I hugged him.

"Get off me stupido! It's not my fault you got lost" he yelled at me angrily. I just laughed, because I'm used to his attitude. Then I heard the bombs starting to drop; each one growing closer and closer. Lovino and I both cowered like the other people in the shelter, everyone but the German soldier. He remained strong; showing no signs of fear. It comforted me, and it made me want to help the rest of the people in the shelter. So I started to sing.

Lud POV:

I lifted my head when I heard the singing start, it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, and it was coming from that mad little Italian. The people in the shelter, as scared as they were, stopped to listen.

"Sul mare luccica

L'astro d'argento

Placida a l'onda

Prospero il vento

Sul mare luccica

L'astro d'argento

Placida a l'onda

Prospero il vento

Venite all'agile

Barchetta mia

Santa Lucia Santa Lucia

Venite all'agile

Barchetta mia

Santa Lucia Santa Lucia"

In the midst of an air raid, this man had entertained children, quieted babies, and calmed adults; even though none of us understood a single word. His voice floated throught the air like leaves on the wind. This man who had seemed so clumsy and timid before, now sang clearly and unbroken; never wavering, and never hesitating, as bombs dropped on the floor above us. How could this be the same man? How could this man bring peace and hope to these people? It wasn't long until his brother joined in and sang with him in harmony.

"O dolce Napoli

O suol beato

Ove sorridere

Volle il creato

O dolce Napoli

O suol beato

Ove sorridere

Volle il creato

Venite all'agile

Barchetta mia

Santa Lucia Santa Lucia

Venite all'agile

Barchetta mia

Santa Lucia Santa Lucia"

When he finished, the people clapped quietly for him and thanked him. He blushed and waved there thanks off, saying that he was just doing what he could to help.

Feli POV:

I was a bit embarrassed by the gratitude of the people in the shelter. Honestly all I did was try to calm everyone down, no big deal. I saw the German soldier come over to me, and hold his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier; my name is Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt" he introduce himself wearing a small smile on his face.

"No, it's fine!" I shook his hand "I'm Feliciano, and that's my fratello Lovino." I gestured over to him.

"You're Italian right? If you don't mind me asking what are you doing in Berlin, especially during these times?"

"My brother and I were visiting a friend. He's letting us stay at his house since we're stuck here for a while; the trains are going to be out of commision since the tracks were destroyed by a bomb." I say to him, then I hear the sirens go off telling us that the air raid is over.

"Gott sei dank" he said in relief.

"Can, I ask you for a favor?"

"Ja, sure, what do you need?"

"Could you take me and my brother to my friends house? I'm not really sure how to make my way around Berlin"

"Ja, do you have the address"

"si, grazie" I say as I hand him the address I have written down.

"This is where your staying?" He says in surprise.

"Si, our friend's name is Roderich, do you know him."

"Ja, actually my Bruder and I live there as well"

"Oh, Roderich said he lived with two other people, what a coincidence! Oh, is it alright if we

stay with you all then?"

"Ja, I mean as long as you don't cause too much trouble."

Of course this made me really happy, so I gave him a big hug "Grazie! Grazie mille!" I felt him tense up, and pat my back awkwardly, I really don't know why. Germans seem to be a bit weird.

Ok that's the first chapter, again I'm sorry for not posting anything in so long. High school has kept me extremely busy. I hope you liked this, I kind of suck at introductory chapters but I think the next chapters will be much better. See you soon!


End file.
